1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt fastener employing a new buckle style and structure, or type of belt buckle design. The belt fastener functions as a belt adornment and as a belt length adjusting fastener and further departs from the traditional shape, pattern and limitations of conventional belt buckles, etc.
The belt fastener can be more easily manufactured at low cost and with simplified assembly. Further, the belt fastener can include many different adornment shapes and patterns and can be fully developed from an esthetic standpoint through creative thinking of a designer. The artistic value and practical usage of the belt fastener comprise major advantages of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
One form of belt length adjusting fastener commonly used incorporates a D-shaped ring secured to one end of a belt and equipped with a pivoted anchor shank receivable through an opening provided therefore in a reversely turned portion of the other belt end.
In addition, a second type of conventional belt buckle utilizes a generally D-shaped ring including a belt end anchoring stud and which is clamped to the buckle end of the belt through the utilization of a pivoted tooth anchor which bites into the associated belt end.
A third type of conventional belt buckle or fastener utilizes a fastener anchored to a belt end through the use of a pair of rivet-type fasteners.